


Shores of the Long Lake

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gold Sickness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Frodo and Gaelvain to part and Frodo has something for his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shores of the Long Lake

“You could stay you know” Frodo smiled gently to himself as Gaelvain once again protested his return back to the Lonely Mountain after visiting Gaelvain in Mirkwood (and avoiding Thranduil).

 

“No I can’t, you heard the Raven…Father’s sick and it is up to me to keep the kingdom running smoothly” As he began to push the rowboat out into the water, he felt a hand upon his shoulder,

 

“Normal sickness? Or…that kind?” Turning to face the young elven prince, Frodo sighed, the concerned look upon Gaelvain’s face stirring something deep within his chest,

 

“I do not know…however, Da’s message sounded urgent, so I’m loathed to suggest the latter. I hope to Mahal I’m wrong…” Gaelvain frowned at the slight fear in Frodo’s voice. They both knew just how dangerous gold-sickness could be, especially since finding out about the Arkenstone incident a couple of years ago. Frodo sensed this and smiled reassuringly, before removing something from the pocket of his cloak and placing it in his friend’s palm, covering it with his fingers,

 

“Look after this for me will you?” he asked,

 

“Why?”

 

“Think of it as a promise…I’ll come back and get it off you one day. No matter how bad my Father is, or how bad he may yet become…I will come back….because that’s my favourite piece of jewellery” And with that, Frodo hopped into the rowboat and set off into the distance.

 

Gaelvain’s forehead creased in confusion before opening his hand and smiling at what lay within it. An acorn with a length of leather running through the centre of it lay in his palm. It was an acorn that had been retrieved from Beorn’s garden on Bilbo and Frodo’s journey back to Erebor all those years ago…and Frodo treasured it above practically everything. With tears in his eyes, Gaelvain glanced up to see Frodo gazing at him. Waving to each other, both couldn’t help but worry about what lay ahead for them.


End file.
